Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical device that can be detachably attached to a glass type terminal.
Description of Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Recently, a wearable type mobile terminal configured to be worn on a human being's body has been developed. A wearable terminal has a particular structure to be fixed to part of a user's body. For example, a glass type terminal essentially has such a structure that it is worn on both ears and a head. Also, the promotion of functions of the mobile terminal trades off degradation of a design diversity and aesthetic sense.
Also, due to the structural characteristics of glass type terminals to be worn on a human body, there is a limitation in provided power and it is difficult to utilize stored data.